Big Tent Attraction Contest Version
by Artificial Life Creator
Summary: Naturals and Coordinators were blissfully ignorant, thinking they were the only biological humanoids on the earth and in surrounding space. Little did they know, they were so wrong it wasn't even funny. Enter: MYTH
1. Makeshift Gate real one's on vacation

Hi and Welcome to the NEW Big Tent Attraction!  
I entered this in a contest Oct. 31 for a fanfiction contest relating to the anime convention coming to the valley in 16 days.  
I'll update the other BTA right after I publish this story so stay tuned!

* * *

The five reds grabbed onto each other as the ground shook. A huge fireball soared into the sky and a group of red and green clad Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty soldiers poured out of an arena. Two reds started arguing in sign language, Lamina, ZAFT's top pilot in the arms of her boyfriend, Mathieu Smith.

"_I can walk by on my own Mathieu!_" Lamina shouted and rolled out of his arms.

"_Well tough! I don't want to lose the baby!_" he shouted back.

"_Why should you care about the baby? She has nothing to do with you!_" she screamed and walked towards the city.

"_Where do you think you're going?_" Mathieu yelled.

"_None of your beeswax!_" Lamina shouted over her shoulder and stopped suddenly. The ground rumbled and a huge set of double doors rose out of the earth. They creaked open and thick strands of pink goo flew out and wrapped around the legs and torsos of the reds before drawing them into the gate.

A disembodied laugh filled the air.

"Nighty night Coordinators!" Pele yelled and the greens were vaporized.

* * *

Better or worse than the original? Please drop a review saying no matter what (it can be totally random if you want). Flames accepted!


	2. Not so fun Fun House of Horrors

One of the things about the first BTA I noticed was that the reaction to chapter 8 wouldn't be as strong as I would have wanted it to be, so hopefully this version will change that reaction.

* * *

Lamina twitched and her electric blue eyes fluttered open. She could see five other lumps around her in the weird darkness of the mirrored room. One body was slumped against the wall with spikes sticking out of its chest. She gasped in horror as tears filled her eyes- Mathieu was dead. Her sobs awoke the other four ZAFT Elites, all of whom froze upon seeing the body.

Dearka shuffled over to the grieving red and patted her back, probably in hopes of catching the girl on the rebound.

"Those stupid, freaky lame good for nothing piles of scrap!" she cried.

"Ya know, by the way you were acting earlier it seemed as if you hated that guy," Pele observed. Her reflection appeared in the mirrors forming the walls of the multisided polygon-shaped room the four Elites were trapped in.

"We were having an argument!" Lamina cried. "You need arguments in a relationship to keep it healthy." Pele gave the dual hair coloured girl a blank look.

"You, a human, is giving me, a weapon of mass destruction relationship advice," Pele said and burst out laughing.

* * *

Yzak listened to her laughter before standing up.

"You? A weapon of mass destruction? You're a girl in a tube top and a skirt. You have no weapons on you making you defenceless," he snapped. Pele raised and eyebrow.

"For one think it's a _skort_. Number two," Pele took Yzak's drawn gun and it melted on contact with her skin. It ran all over her and covering her fist with a sheet of metal. "You really think you should be calling some one with this kinda power defenceless? You carry a worthless chunk of metal that I can break with my pinkie!" she exclaimed and threw a punch. A smooth circle with rings around the edges appeared in front of Yzak and deflected the punch.

"TWERP!" Pele yelled and the metal evaporated. Yzak slid to the ground as the fiery tempered experiment stomped through a mirror. The faint sounds of someone crying reached Yzak's ears and he got up to investigate.

He followed a pitch black tunnel for some ways and started seeing figures in the mirrors. Girls with varying shades of pastel coloured hair and pilot suits talked to each other while studying a diagram. Boys in dual coloured capris and T-shirts summoned a variety of elements before attacking each other. The silvernette was so engrossed in the images that he didn't notice the floor had ended.

* * *

Athrun awoke to chirping seagulls. A wave of water gurgled by his ear before receding. He slowly stood up as another wave cashed over the beach. The force of the undertow sucked the sand out from beneath Athrun and he fell into the ocean. Hands grabbed at his ankles and dragged him down. The bluenette lashed out kicking at the hands. He paused for and looked down at- a mermaid.

At second glance, the finned humanoid was probably a boy- hence the flat chest and no shirt.

Long yellow and green hair floated down to his waist. His eyes were the colour of dry grass. Little scales the same colour as his eyes were placed on at random intervals, appearing more densely the lower they got until they merged out into a long yellow-green tail.

"Nodiesop!" an angry voice shouted. Athrun's head whipped around to stare at the approaching mermaid. Her tail was dark ocean blue as were her eyes and scaled bikini top. She had dark skin and jet black shoulder length curly hair which was streaming out behind her.

"Tahw eht lleh era uoy gniod? Er'uoy gnillik mih! Ni esac uoy t'nevah deciton, snoitaler htiw snamuh t'nera ta rieht tseb dna fi er'ew luferac, ll'ew dne pu htiw ladicimoh scainam ekil Teserc El, Alaz Kcirtap dna Laerza no ruo slait- yllaretil- dna neht foop! Re'ew tcnitxe! She shouted and took a deep breath. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Eeg Ayamey, doog yaw ot liops s'enoemos nuf," he released Athrun's ankle and he bobbed back up.

* * *

"So let me get this straight: Experiments with even higher stats than Coordinators waltzed in here one day and took over, right?" Nicol thought aloud. Lamina nodded.

"And that girl was one of them," she explained. "The 'perfect hand-to-hand combat' experiment, Pele." Dearka rolled into a sitting position.

"The base is being invaded by hot girls. Remind me how that's a problem," he joked.

"How do you guys like the tropics?" Pele asked. They jumped.

"Bloodier that expected," Nicol replied quietly.

"With all you jocks around I was expecting it to be a bit more exciting," Pele said sadly.

"What? Are you calling us hot?" Dearka asked. Lamina coughed lightly. Dearka shrugged it off.

"Maybe, maybe not. Quite frankly, Lamina's got guys lining up from here to the PLANTs. Anyway, I could be less interested in a relationship with any _human_," her foot came flying out of nowhere and connected solidly with Dearka's head sending him flying into the mirror. She made short work of Rusty and tossed his unconscious from onto Dearka before turning on Lamina.

"Don't hurt her!" Nicol cried before stumbling in front of the mother-to-be. Pele paused in mid-kick.

"And why shouldn't I? She's lasted to long," the fighter snarled. Nicol gulped.

"She's carrying a baby," he squeaked.

What?" Pele snapped. "You guys are the only conscious humans in this room," Lamina tried to stand up but failed. She shuffled forward like Nicol on her knees and took the red-head's hand.

"See?" Lamina said, placing the volcanic experiment's hand on her stomach. Pele's eyes almost popped out of her head as the baby kicked her.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled and jerked her hand away.

"That's my baby," Lamina said softly. Pele gave the two Coordinators a weird look and walked through a mirror.

"You two lovebirds can do whatever you want but stay away from me," she said nervously and disappeared from view.

"Well, obviously the 'perfect hand-to-hand combat' weapon doesn't know how babies are made," Nicol giggled in relief.

"She isn't human," Lamina commented.

"Well that explains a lot," Nicol blinked.

* * *

Yzak let out a squeak of surprise and tumbled down the steep stairs. He bounced off the bottom stair and felt an electric shock that made his hair stand on end; He took a deep breath and turned her head towards the stairs.

Yzak's heart stopped for a second. A silver-haired teen with glassy blue eyes wearing a ZAFT Red Elite uniform was aiming a gun at the real silvernette's head. Yzak realized that he was staring at- himself.

He focused on the gun aimed between his eyes. After switching focus for a few seconds a file name popped into his head:

artemiscassandratransformation(code:olympian). And it was clear.

"Artemis?" Yzak whispered.

"You're killing me," she replied. Yzak stood up. Artemis followed, keeping the gun level with her brother's head.

"You're a murderer," she whispered. Yzak recoiled.

"What? I haven't killed anyone yet!" he yelled. "Artemis it's me, Yzak!" the copy fell forward. Yzak caught it and hugged the body.

"It's alright. You're safe," Yzak whispered. He didn't see the copy's blank eyes narrow. The same rippled shield appeared and pushed Yzak several hundred feet backwards. He saw the copy give him a sour look via the mirrors before turning around and shapeshifting.

* * *

The soaking blue-haired Coordinator stumbled along in the dark, trying to find the exit.

"Wh r r w ?" Dearka asked. Aphrodite blinked. Maybe killing that guy in the 17th century wasn't such a good idea...

"H w th h ll sh ld kn w?" Rusty shouted back. Athena glanced at her sister.

"P rh ps th t w nt l ttl t f r," she commented.

"R sty! D rk !" Athrun yelled. Running footsteps came towards him when a trap door underneath the motherless Coordinator opened and Ahtrun fell down into the hallway below.

"Where'd Athrun go?" Dearka asked.

"Like I said before," Rusty said through gritted teeth, "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!"

Athrun fell out of a hole in the ceiling and landed quite nicely on Yzak. The platinum blond elbowed and kicked his rival off him and felt something soft. He picked the small object up and stood on his feet instead of his backside.

"Watch where you're falling Zala," he snapped. Athrun brushed himself off.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"Looking for my sister," Yzak said coolly.

"What down she look like?" Athrun probed.

"Silver hair, usually pink or red eyes, really short," the silvernette continued walking.

"There you are Cassie-chan!" Pele said happily. The two Coordinators froze. "I'm very mad at you Cassie-chan. You screwed up my plans one too many times and now you're going to have to pay!" there was a scream of fear and Cassandra didn't have time to fight back before she became a wall decoration, impaled in 21 places by metal spikes.

Yzak looked down at the yellow-haired, blue-clad rag doll in his hand and started to cry softly.

It was Artemis's doll, Casaya.

* * *

Okay, Yzak's a bit OOC. Not the end of the world.  
This chapter is BTAI two-four. Did I do a good job in combining them?  
Pele's comment about the base being 'more exciting' is not the _average_ version of that phrase. Really she's just annoyed that the Coordinators die too easily. Aphrodite (Stealth) is probably the only experiment that knows everything about humans.


	3. Top Guns and Head Shots

Juno and Yemaya (reconize her?) aren't human, Yemaya's fourth generation and of royal blood. Juno is approximitly one year old but was afticffialy aged to be 15.Yemaya's people age differently so technically she's 32.

* * *

One Week Later 

"Mind if we sit here?" Lamina asked. Nicol glanced at Athrun who shrugged. Nicol nodded.

"Sure! We have three other people coming. How many in you group?" he asked.

"Just us three-" Juno tapped Lamina on the shoulder.

"I can't stay. Apollo can't get the right type of magnets back home so I'm stuck being the delivery girl," she said bubbly. Rusty sat down besides Nicol and blinked at Juno.

"How'd you get here so fast? You were behind me in the lunch line by, like, five people!" he exclaimed. Juno grinned and shrugged.

"Trade secret," she smirked and took a step into the lunch crowd before vanishing. Lamina sat down as Dearka and Yzak suddenly appeared through the crowd.

"Who's the chick?" Dearka asked. Lamina lifted a chain from around her neck.

"Sorry blondie, I'm engaged," a plain gold ring with tiny amethyst flowers engraved into the gold was hanging on the chain. Realization suddenly dawned on Nicol.

"It is an honour to meet you Miss Lamina!" he exclaimed and pumped her hand up and down.

"It's great to meet you too! Can I have my arm back now?" she asked politely and Nicol dropped her hand and turned a shade of red that rivalled Rusty's hair.

"Nicol, you're acting weird again," Rusty reminded.

"Well, sor-ry! It's just incredibly cool that we are sitting with ZAFT's top pilot!" he exclaimed. The others gaped at Nicol before turning their gazes to Lamina.

"But… you're so little-" Dearka started. Yzak cut his friend off.

"So Lamina is ZAFT's top pilot. It doesn't matter! Mobile suit pilots don't last long anyway," he snapped.

"You don't have to be jealous Yzak," Lamina started, "I've been training for 3 extra years than you guys have," The soldiers looked at her like she was nuts. "I'm turning 19 in two weeks," she explained.

"That's an engagement ring? It looks more like a wedding band," Dearka observed, trying to get the conversation back on topic.

"We didn't like the engagement much so we picked the plainest ring we could. He hates me, I hate him…" _I hate her,_ she thought, glancing down. Nicol noticed.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Lamina shrugged.

"As find as I'll ever be," she grumbled.

Suddenly, Lamina stood up. Yemaya tilted her head.

"You alright?" she asked. Her voice had a thick british accent. Lamina nodded.

"I'm just gonna get some fresh air," she replied quickly before grabbing her tray and leaving, Nicol hot on her heels.

"How old is your baby?" he asked. Lamina turned around.

"That reminds me, in the fun house, how the hell did you know I had a baby?" Lamina shot back.

"I can sorta tell. Your body language and your skin tone gave your secret away. I also saw you and your fiancé arguing." Nicol said sheepishly. Lamina frowned.

"Mathieu wasn't my fiancé. He was my boyfriend. I'm due in one month," she explained, relating back to the subject of the conversation.

"But how is she still so small?"

"They- the doctors screwed up my internal organs so the pregnancy wouldn't be as well noticed," she continued, "You'd better get back to your buddies!" she said and Nicol ran off as the aces walked in a random direction, sadness filling her heart.

"Lamina!' Yemaya yelled. Lamina stopped and hung her head. Yemaya ran in front of the pilot ace. "Is sh'eh bugging you again?" the mother asked carefully. Lamina nodded.

"I don't want her. I don't want to be a tool," she sobbed.

"How 'bout we get the hell out of here and go to a bookstore or something?" Yemaya suggested. Lamina nodded again. The mermaid gave her a gentle push in the direction of her sleeping quarters.

"Go change!" Yemaya yelled.

* * *

10 minutes later Yemaya and Lamina were laughing and walking around downtown Caracas. 

Nicol and Athrun came running up to the girls.

The boys found the two amazing pilots in a less crowded, almost empty street.

"Lamina! Commander Smith wants you back at the base immediately!" Nicol relayed. Lamina and Yemaya exchanged glances.

"You can tell Smith that I won't be returning to the base again," Lamina said quietly. A gun shot was heard and Yemaya flinched as the boys lifted their arms to protect themselves from Lamina's exploding head. A woman in a black uniform landed lightly on Lamina's shoulder, ripped a fistful of hair from her head and flew along side the exploding brain tissue and blood. Athrun caught her ankle as she whipped by him and the pair fell to the ground. A crying Yemaya caught the body as it fell as the woman's mask was thrown off. Midnight blue hair drifted lazily in the weak breeze. The same midnight blue as Athrun's…

"Mother?" he whispered. Emerald eyes flashed in recognition.

"Ath-run?" she asked, daring to believe. The woman who was Lenore Zala dealt a swift kick to Athrun's face and grabbed her mask before jumping onto the roof of a nearby building. Athrun felt his insides freeze and he stared wide-eyed at the ground where his mother had been moments before.

"Juno!" Yemaya screamed, "Juno! Please! You have to save the baby!"

Juno had been looking at ornamental glass balls when she heard the gunshot… from 5 kilometres away. She looked up suddenly as the ball crashed to the floor.

"The baby," she whispered and with that took one step.

The world became a blur. Conversations... orders... plans... some said, some carrying secrets of the future.  
She passed Yemaya and stomped, coming out of the Time-Space continuum. Without thinking, only knowing what she had to do, Juno plunged her hands into Lamina's stomach. She started to panic when she couldn't feel anything.

"I can't find her!" the Valkeryie cried.

"Maybe she's already on her way out!" Yemaya shot back. A few more long seconds passed and Juno sagged in relief.

"I found her. I found Devinia," she said quietly. Carefully drawing her arms out of the body, she cradled a tiny, screaming baby to her chest.

"You poor baby. Losing your mother no matter what the outcome," Juno sobbed.

"Well, she's going to lose her life if you don't get her out of the cold!" Yemaya snapped. Juno stood up and an elaborate pop tune started playing from nowhere in particular. It became more complex in the following nano-seconds and it stopped suddenly, as did Juno's visit to Earth.

Nicol tried to wipe blood and worse from his face as Yemaya took out her cell phone and dialled 911.

"Hello? We have a little problem."

* * *

Chapter seven of BTA relates to this chapter. This chapter will be in BTAI as well.

What was your reaction to Lamina, ZAFT's top pilot (who's still a red)'s death? There will be a seperate story about Devinia after she grows up and her meeting Athrun and company.  
Review for no matter what reason I don't care. Just PLEASe REVIEW!


	4. Olympian Olympain

Warning: This story has a classic horror movie scene (the dark playground) so if you don't like horror, skip that part.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

"Who are you? Really?" Athrun asked a scowling Yemaya.

"You already know," she said simply.

"You're Yemaya of the StarBolt team," Athrun said, confused.

"Athrun you're being shallow again," Yemaya flicked him on the head, "Od uoy dnatsrednu?" Athrun did understand, although he did not know why he was looking at the mer-queen's shoes.

* * *

_Later_

"You know Zala, when you're trying to get a girl's heart, you should take her to the hospital, not the other way around," Dearka teased. Athrun narrowed his eyes behind the breather mask.

"It's not my fault that she happened to be the Queen of the Merfolk," Athrun snapped.

"WHAT???"

* * *

3 days later… 

"What's the matter with it?" a man with black hair in a low pony yelled. A scientist cowered.

"We're very sorry sir, due to the genetic makeup of Experiment 2; it requires all the necessary vitamins and minerals as a normal human…"

"But I thought you were feeding it al those things through the IV!" Elrok continued.

"Well sir, it is impossible to feed Ex2 vitamin D," the scientist straightened up, "It will need fresh air, sunlight and some exercise." He presses a button and water flushed out of the tank in the centre of the room. Wires and cables kept the little girl suspended in the tank until the scientist pressed another few buttons. The spider web broke apart and receded into the walls of the girl's prison. She dropped to the ground as gracefully as she could but her knees buckled on impact and she landed on her face.

"Get her changed into suitable outdoor clothing," Elrok commanded.

Cassandra curled into a little ball as footsteps shook her mind. Her eyes shut even tighter as hands jerked her roughly out of her flight suit. Inverted images raced around her brain, starting to confuse the little girl with reality and imagination. A dress was yanked over her head while hands uncurled her body. Her feet were shoved into little shoes. The nerves in her head screamed in reaction to a comb forcing the knots out of her hair.

"Was the girl's DNA successfully encoded into its core?"

"Yes."

* * *

"How sweet, Lily!" a grandmotherly woman exclaimed. 

Her daughter, a middle-aged blonde smiled, but it faded.

"Do you see that man with the little girl?" she asked her mother. The older woman twisted around and frowned.

"Yes, I do, but what is she saying?!"

"She's saying she's going to kill that man," Lily said in a low and serious voice.

"Kidnapped, poor dear," Rose said sadly.

"Call the police!" Lily hissed. Rose whipped out her cell phone and quickly called 911.

"Hello, Caracas police department? Uh, yes, I'd like to report a kidnapping. A young girl, she looks like she just grew out of babyhood. Blue-purple eyes, silver hair. She's with a man with black hair and a grey trench coat. Thank you. Goodbye."

The Blue Cosmos secretary dialled her boss's number.

"Hello, I have a report for a little girl and a man. Descriptions match those of Cassandra Artemis Olympia and Elrok Smith."

* * *

"_I'm going to kill you_," Cassandra signed. The lust for blood was slowly taking over her body and soon her eyes would be the colour of life's water. Artemis would have taken over. 

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," Elrok pulled Cassandra along. "Hurry up. We don't have all day," the man snarled. Cassandra/Artemis took it. It would all be over soon. Everyone would be dead.

"_Onii's going to kill you if I don't…_" Yzak smacked into a pile and a teenage smashed into Rusty as he stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Yzak asked. Rusty nodded. "It was so clear, who could have said that?" Neither teen could answer.

"_You're dead and walking_," the voice echoed. The teens broke into a run. Rain started to fall heavily, turning the dirt road into mud.

* * *

"Sir, we will have to ask you to hand over the child," a man wearing a helmet that covered his eyes ordered. Elrok turned from watching Cassandra as she gently swayed on a rocking horse. Ten 'police' men carrying machine guns and full armour stood behind their leader. 

"Hand over my daughter? You must be insane," Elrok cried, acting horrified.

"We know that the girl isn't your offspring," the Blue Cosmos member replied. Elrok's hand slipped into his pocket .

"I never said she was," Elrok said icily. He drew his gun and shot a member of the terrorist group before the scientist's bullet ridden body fell to the ground.

The rain stopped. Cassandra rocked back and forth on a toy horse as the swing set creaked in a chilly breeze blew. They kept moving back and forth, the creaks breaking the silence. The wind blew Artemis's light hair out of her crimson eyes, glinting in the dark. The men shifted uneasily while their leader walked forward and put his hand on the killer's shoulder. He put his revolver to her head.

"Get off the horse and I won't shoot," he threatened. The man could see her cheekbones shifting.

"Go ahead, shoot. I won't stop you," Artemis's voice came out of an armed soldier, twenty feet away. He had died seconds before from a heart attack sent from the psychotic child.

"Come on! You know you want to. I'm just a freak of nature, aren't I? Or should I kill you first?" Artemis turned her head around, eyes glinting in the semi-darkness. The wind blew again, pushing the swings into the air.

The man stepped back in horror. Artemis's jaw was starting to fall open, revealing spearhead-like teeth. Blood and tissue dripped off the glinting weapons as she glanced at the soldier's throat. He fell over dead, blooded spurting from his gaping throat. Artemis spat the blood into the mud. The rain started to fall heavily. Artemis easily jumped the twenty feet to the soldier nearest to her. The last thought the man had was of bone-chilling horror, as he locked eyes of the Devil herself. She ripped through his throat and attacked the man behind the body she had just emerged from. He raised his arm in defence, knocking the girl into the mud as she hit him. Artemis landed and rolled, covering her entirely in the wave-blocking substance. A hail of bullets descended upon her; the next doing as much damage as the first to anything vital- nothing. She stood up, rain and mud dripping from her body. Then a shadow burst through the remaining terrorists. The shadow took on matter, becoming Artemis. She drew a small gun and fired.

Yzak and Rusty crouched in a bush, watching with growing amazement as bodies fell into their view line.

"Who knew a kid could do this much damage?" Rusty hissed.

"Remember what she did to Pele?" Yzak shot back. Rusty opened his mouth.

"Point," A bullet screamed by his shoulder, on such an angle that it could have killed him.

"Come out and play with me Coordinators! Keep me busy and you might live longer!" Artemis frowned as her mouthpiece imploded.

"So your mom looked after this psycho kid?" Rusty asked.

"She wasn't like this five years ago," Yzak whispered. Rusty shrugged.

"Must have gotten her psycho personality from you," Rusty sniggered. Yzak's fist flew out and connected solidly with Rusty's head. The redhead squeaked and fell over, unconscious.

Cassandra wanted to run away. There were dead bodies everywhere. Lifeless lumps all around her. She stepped back and tripped over an outstretched arm. She fell, her gun flying out of her grasp. She twisted around and landing on her front, covering the rest of her body in mud. All her external sensors flicked off, relieving Cassandra of the physical pain.

"Cassandra! It's me, Yzak! Wacky-kun, your brother," Yzak cried. Cassandra screamed. This wasn't Eyndell-sensei – it was a human. Humans wanted to hurt her. Her gun flew into her hand as she stood up. She held the gun shakily and took a hesitant step towards Yzak. Her finger squeezed the trigger and an empty clicking sound echoed out of the empty cartridge. The gun fell out of her hand, as Cassandra lost consciousness. The mental and emotional pain was gone too.

* * *

Contatray to popular belief, Artemis is physco, Cassandra deals with it. UnNaTuRAl Co0rdINaTi0N will brush more upon the subject of the 'twins'. Know who Eyndell is? Tell me and if you guess right, I'll give you a cookie. waves box of cookies 


	5. Cats and a Warship

Niether Artemis or Cassandra went to charms school. Just warning you.

Sarah, Ashley (My two anime-manic buddies) and I went to the AC Cubed Anime Con last weekend and it was great! I bought Escaflowne 5,6 and 8 even though I don't have 4+7 yet... 5$/book. Tee Hee.  
I didn't place in the writting contest and I was very upset. The dumb people kept telling me the Scott was at regestration and the people upstairs said he was downstairs and the people downstairs said " Oh there's Scott!" So he told me it was awesome story but it didn't place. Hey, there's next year and I already have my idea set:

**_War of the Worlds... LITERALLY!_**

What can I say? Aphrodite and Athena take over the universe... and the next one, and the one after that... but people aren't happy about that! Tell me if that sounds interesting please.

ON WITH THE FIC!

_

* * *

_

_NO! Cassandra! Don't fall asleep! Please you're going to die! Wake Up! _

_Beep…Beep…Beep _

_Stay out. Do not let them know you are awake. Don't move, don't give away you only advantage. _

"Good morning Cassie-chan!" Yzak said with forced cheerfulness.

_Shit._ Cassandra allowed her eyes to flutter open. The pain was gone, but it was replaced with hunger.

_Why does nothing seem to work in my favour? _

Yzak opened the doctor's door.

"She's awake!" he shouted and flew down to the rec room where his team mates were waiting.

"Cassie-chan woke up!" he shouted before running to the canteen to pick up something for his baby sister to eat.

He returned to the infirmary before the other four and sat down at the end of Cassandra's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Yzak asked. Cassandra had pulled herself into a sitting position and had drawn her legs to her chest. Her fingers were tightly linked around her knees as if that was the only way she was staying alive. Cassandra blinked in response.

"Well, I hope you're hungry 'cause here comes the airplane going to land in the hanger!"(1) he said cheerfully and made a spoon heaping with applesauce fly around for a bit before stopping in front of her mouth. Cassandra blinked.

"You're supposed to eat it," Yzak explained. He repeated the process as Yzak's team mates came up behind him.

"Uh, Yzak? What are you doing?" Dearka asked.

"Feeding Cassandra," Yzak replied.

"Sure…"

After a happy introduction and reunion on the Coordinator's part, ever patient Nicol managed to feed Cassandra her lunch, and Yzak's, and his own lunch, and the lunches of the other Le Creuset team members.

Farewells were said and the Coordinators left Cassandra alone. Yzak hovered by the door, unsure of what to do. After a minute of hesitation, the nervous soldier carefully enveloped Cassandra in a hug. A bolt of telekinetic energy shoved him backwards with enough force to crack the wall he hit.

"What the hell was that for?!" the silvernette yelled. Cassandra regarded her coolly.

"_Who are you_?" a heart monitor beeped. If Yzak had been standing, he would have fallen over.

"What?" he whispered. "Cassandra? You don't remember me?" Cassandra shook her head and continued fighting with the IV. "I'm you brother. Wacky-kun?"

"_My Onii abandoned me_," it beeped.

"I would never abandon you! I love you too much!" Yzak exclaimed. Cassandra looked up.

"_Really_?" The monitor beeped. Yzak nodded.

"And I promise that I won't let any one hurt you again," Yzak drew and 'X' over his heart.

"Onii-sama!" Cassandra hugged Yzak as tightly as she could after he had picked himself off the floor.

* * *

"Pht. Naïve twit," Pele scowled. 

"Oh Pele give it a rest!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "You now it's true; just let them have a moment of happiness before I crush them," she typed a few things into the computer the girls were looking at.

_Ding!_

Aphrodite whipped around and clapped her hands before touching the twisted metal.

"We've got enough metal! Hello Famine!" A bright light engulfed the scrap before it started to morph into something huge.

Little did Pele know Aphrodite had just killed her cat.(2)

* * *

(1) Yzak spoon feeding a little girl. Like that's going to happen. 

(2) I almost killed one of my friends with this line. Seriously.

Review please, It's the only thing keeping me going!


	6. Off to the Battlefield

IM SO SORRY! I LOST THE STORY! Well, here it is!

* * *

Rau Le Creuset entered the Caracas base and made his way to the infirmary.

At four o'clock in the morning, he wasn't surprised to see the doctor asleep at his desk. Cassandra's door creaked in protest as the commander opened it. He walked over to the shapeshifter's sleeping form. All was quiet until a computer beeped. He turned to investigate, and, finding it to be nothing but a dream beat he turned back to Cassandra- and stared down the barrel of a gun.

Cassandra growled. Le Creuset patted her head causing the little girl to scream.

"It's alright! I'm a friend of Yzak's," he whispered hastily. Cassandra unloaded the gun and allowed Rau to unhook her from the machines.

"There, There, this will only-" A light tap on his wrist drew his attention.

"Shut up," Cassandra tapped in Morse code. Rau was glad of the darkness, hiding his embarrassment.

"Even if there was light I wouldn't be able to see you goof up," the masked commander's jaw almost hit the floor. This child could read minds?

"No I can't," Cassandra continued. The commander picked Yzak's sister up, grabbed her duffel bad and walked quickly to his team's quarters.

* * *

First were Nicol, Athrun and Rusty. Nicol was humming a tune and it continued even as the pianist woke up and stumbled to the bathroom. 

Next was Athrun. The young soldier was drenched in a cold sweat and was twitching.

"Athrun! Wake up!" Rau shook the boy awake. Athrun's emerald eyes flew open and he inhaled sharply. He stayed that way for a moment, eyes darting everywhere until her calmed down enough to follow Nicol to the tiny bathroom.

Finally was Rusty. Rau shook the eldest red once before receiving a sharp punch from the red-head as if he were silencing an alarm clock. Rau shook his again.(1)

"Mo-om!" Rusty moaned, "Leave me alone. It's not time to wake up!"

"Gee Rusty. Your mom sure has a weird voice," Nicol commented.

"Yeah, you should really start taking those hormone replacements," Rusty yawned.

"Rusty wake up now!" Rau was getting annoyed. Rusty rolled over.

"Oh hey mom!" he frowned, "Since when did you dye your hair blond and start wearing a mask?" he asked Rau sleepily. Athrun threw a wet and cold face cloth on Rusty's face. The red sat up and throwing the face cloth away, got out of bed grumbling about youth rights and started getting ready.

* * *

Le Creuset went across the hall and entered the remaining Elite's room. He gave Yzak a gentle shake and found himself starring- for the second time in less than 10 minutes- down the barrel of a gun. Yzak's eyes cleared and he put the gun down as his commander set the sleeping baby down on her older brother's bed before waking Dearka. 

It didn't work.

After two minutes of shaking, pinching and slapping the blond, Yzak put a strip of duct tape over Dearka's eyebrows and mouth. Smoothing the tape over his friend's forehead, Yzak made sure it was on tight before ripping it off, taking Dearka's eyebrows with it. The agonized blond sat bolt upright and screamed but it was muffled by the tape. Dearka scowled and Yzak smirked before the two started their day.

* * *

"Hey Commander. What happened to my mom?" Rusty asked. 

"Rusty that was me," Rau explained tiredly. Rusty recoiled.

"Wah! You replaced my mom!" he said, horrified.

"What happened to your eyebrows Dearka?" Nicol asked. Seeing the duct tape on the elder's mouth, he chuckled. Yzak motioned ripping the tape off Dearka and Nicol nodded in understanding. Dearka glared at them and ripped the tape off his mouth. Tars filled his eyes and he curled into a little ball, nursing his burning mouth.

"Dearka get up. We don't have time for this," Rau snapped Everybody but Cassandra (who was still asleep in Yzak's arms) straightened to attention and hurried out of the base and into the waiting truck.

"What's the hurry?" Athrun asked. Rau was silent for a minute until a bright light filled the sky.

"That's why." A giant warship slowly pivoted and onto an upward angle where the base had been. Red, gold and black started running over the ship, painting the grey steel.

Suddenly it was gone. The car rocked as the shop roared overhead and into outer space.

"Holy shit."

* * *

Two Weeks later… 

"Le Creuset team! Your mission is to capture the new Earth Alliance mobile weapons!" the said commander ordered. The nine soldiers saluted and left the bridge.

"Cassandra, why didn't you stay on the PLANTs like you were supossed to?!" Yzak shouted. The said silvernette felt agony wash over her. Yzak slammed his fist down on the dresser, his back to the shapeshifter.

"Maybe because I love you and I wanted to protect you," Lamina snarled.

"I don't need protecting!" her older brother yelled and turned around, exasperated. He stumbled backwards at the ZAFT brunette with a ZAFT Red Elite uniform sitting on his bed.

"How did you…?" Yzak stammered.

"That's why I didn't stay. I'm a shapeshifter," Lamina explained and shrank back to Cassandra. Yzak walked quickly out of the room, leaving the baby to her thoughts.

* * *

Just a note, Cassandra's shapeshifting abilities come at an expensive price: She's never going to know what Yzak looks like, or what anyone looks like for that matter. Because people have different types of vision, Cassandra in her normal form can't see to give the most variables, their voices are different so Cassie can't talk and same thing with hearing so that's eliminated as well. People she sees when borrowing people's bodies aren't transfered from the person's mind to her mind, same with memories. All her senses are eliminated except touch which is ultra sensitive do to the nerve distribution. Telekenetic power will be explained in BTAI chapter 6.

See y'all in UNATRUAL COORDINATION!


End file.
